Dawn of the End
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: (Re posted and rewritten) A nineteen year old girl has lived on the streets most her life and has been on the run from everyone. One night that all changes for her and wakes up in a whole new life she never expected. She's different though, and very closed up. What had happened in her past that she doesn't want to repeat? Knock Out X OC. Rated M. Warning's inside. Bad sum sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a **rewrite** since I needed to improve a lot and my one-shot 'No Way Out' has been added as the first chapter but it's been changed around. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone doing this. My OC's bio is more detailed and much darker, this story will have a lot of gut gripping things so you've been warned. Enjoy and please don't forget to __**R&R**__ it will mean so much to me. Any thoughts or ideas are welcome._

_Sarah Bloom/Bloodbloom __**belongs**__ to me.  
I __**don't**__ own Transformers._

_The second language used in this story is Spanish._

_Rated M through the whole story. Each chapter will have different warnings.  
__**Warnings: **__Strong drug use, high language, violence and sexual references._

* * *

_**7:45 pm. Jasper, Nevada.**_

All she could feel was the pouring rain hitting her sensitive pale skin, the coldness like ice, the thunder crackling above her as she sat on the edge of the foot path. Her poor ripped orange jumper wrapped around her with her hoodie over her head, trying to hide herself from the world. A truck drove by the flooded puddle in front of her and hit her making her gasp at the sudden wetness. The taste of the mucky water made her spit on the ground with a slight snort and removed an old piece of plastic from a chocolate wrapper from her head. She softly let out a sigh and stood up on her legs.

Sarah Bloom was an nineteen year old girl, surviving on the streets and trying her best to hide herself from everything around her. She was the type who liked to be alone giving her time with her thoughts about everything in her messed up life.

Looking up from her feet she swore softly as she spotted a police car driving towards her. Quickly, she ran to the nearest ally way and pressed her back against the wall, watching as the police car drove past slowly by her.

Seeing the coast was clear she made her way out down the road again. She got a tight feeling in her stomach and groaned softly hearing the familiar rumble gurgle. She was so hungry she hasn't eaten anything in a few days now besides a few scraps left in bins and drink the rain water. But it wasn't enough for her, and the only thing that seemed to relax her was the stuff she would get from some of the guys she hanged with. But it wasn't food nor did it fill her stomach, it only relaxed her and soothed her body.

She was lost in thought for a moment and didn't notice the small gap on the path. She tripped over and fell to her knees, giving them a hard scrap on the ground and tearing into her worn out jeans before into her skin. Letting out a hiss she got right back up, looking down to see she was now bleeding and sighed with irritation. She saw there was a café across the road from her and it was still open, so she thought just a quick stop would be nice and get out of the rain for a bit.

Looking both ways before crossing the road she ran across to get undercover. As she reached the door the sound of a bell was head from the door and the rain was no longer hitting her. She shivered at how cold she was and the amount of water that dripped below her. Sarah then removed her hood that covered her, hearing a splat was it hit her back and looked up again.

Her damp dark brown hair dangled across her face and shoulders. She had quite long hair that reached her elbows. Dark circles lay under her eyes exposed for everyone to see showing she was either very tired or a drug addict. She darted her hazel eyes around the place, seeing it wasn't packed but still a few groups sitting around either eating or chatting. No one noticed her entering the café which was no surprise to her so she went over to a spear booth were she took a seat on a soft cushion. Spotting a napkin on the table she took it and damped it with her wet clothes before pressing it against her knees, letting out a hiss at the stinging.

Once she was done she through the bloody napkin aside and laid her head on the table, wanting nothing more but a rest. But that was quickly interrupted when she heard a throat clearing next to her.

Looking up she spotted a pretty but fake looking blonde girl, wearing the shortest skirt she had ever seen in her life, bright pink makeup and heels that tapped the floor waiting for her to look up at her.

"What would you like?"

Sarah stared at her a little confused "W-what?"

The girl sighed with irritation "What do you want to order?"

"Oh" She looked both sides of her for a second before looking into her pockets to seek any coins or cash. Pulling out her hand she only found three dollars in one note and coins.

"Got anything for three dollars twenty?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes "No"

"Then I'll have nothing" She again laid her head on the table, hoping this bitch would go away.

"You have to order something or you have to leave"

Her attitude was starting at really annoy her now "I just want to rest for five minutes. I've been wondering around for hours in the rain. Can you just let me stay please?"

The girl stared at her with narrowed eyes before sighing and walking away from her. Sarah laid her head on the table once more and faced her head out the window to watch the rain pour down.

As she stared out the window a familiar song started playing on the radio and she began to hum along with it softly.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmmmm" She felt the vibration in her throat which to her was a nice feeling.

All Sarah wanted was her life to be easier. A family to love, a home to live, a warm bed to sleep in and all the food she could eat. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. Over the past months she's noticed her rips starting press against her skin and she gently moved her hand under her jumper, then tank top to feel the soft yet bumpy rips against her fingers.

Old and fresh scars covered in areas of her stomach and arms from many fights she got herself into. Some were cut lines on her wrists which she has done to herself over the years. Many times she has asked for death, not wanting to live like this anymore and tried to end it. But it was like something else was keeping her alive, because she was still here after everything.

She's made many bad choices. So much in her life she didn't want but there was no escape from it all. She has been on the streets since she was nine years old, ten years. She never thought or spoke about her past or why she ended up on the streets.

Sarah let out a sigh that fogged up the window in front of her and without thinking, placed her finger at the glass to draw a small love heart. She watched it fog up again and sighed deeply turning her head the other way.

As she did this the girl was back once more, not looking pleased.

"It's been almost ten minutes. This isn't a homeless shelter it's a nice place for people who want to eat in. Now I must ask you to leave before I get my manager"

Sarah sighed deeply and stood up from her seat. She moved her hoodie over her head once more and made her way towards the door. As she did this a strong smell hit her nose.

Looking to her side she saw the chef had placed a plate on the bench of a freshly made burger. She could smell the beef and hear it still sizzling coming straight from the stove. The sight of it made her stomach gurgle harder and licked her lips.

Looking behind her she saw the girl was serving someone else now and the chef was back in the kitchen cooking up more meals. She took her chance and grabbed a large napkin and wrapped it around the burger before bolting out the door.

"HEY! Get back here!" She herd the girl scream at her and herd her running out the door as well but looking behind her quickly she saw she wasn't going to follow her in the pouring rain.

As she ran she pushed past a few people along the way, saying excuse me if she hit them by accident. She needed to get in some shelter is she wanted to enjoy her food.

Sarah then remembered a place she would sometimes crash for the night and the same with other homeless people. She tried to avoid it sometimes since it was filled with many people who you didn't want to mess with. She hanged with them plenty of times in the past so she had gained their trust. But that didn't mean she liked them. Thinking maybe for a few hours wouldn't hurt she would just try to avoid company. She started to head in the right direction.

Along the way she managed to walk under cover giving her the chance to take a few bites from her stolen burger. The sweet taste just melted in her mouth and the hearing of the crunch sent shivers through her body. It was a feeling she missed and her stomach was getting food from something that didn't come from the bin.

She ate maybe a quarter of it before putting it away in her jumper to save it for later.

Looking ahead she saw a large old building that had been abandoned for some time and the homeless or drug dealers had taken over. It was a bad place, she was well aware of that. Many times in her past she's bumped into trouble around here. But she could handle herself as she was a lot tougher then she looked.

Entering the building the strong smell of smoke hit her nose. But it was the warmth from the fire bins and no more rain so that relaxed her a lot. She noticed there were quite a number of people here tonight. She guessed it was because of the rain and this was the best place to avoid it, but the worst place to hang around.

Walking ahead she tried to find a spot to sit down and relax again for short moment, with no one telling her to leave. She walked over a few sleeping people and made a quick duck as a drunken man tried to throw a punch to another man but missed. Sarah had her head bowed not making eye contact with anyone and continued to search for a free space.

Looking to her side she spotted a female laying down on a piece of flatten cardboard, rugged up in an old wool blanket and was coughing madly. Sarah could tell she must have had to flue or something she else she caught. But she noticed a large round bump on her stomach and didn't need to think for long what it was. She was pregnant.

Sarah has always been protective over other young females, especially pregnant ones. Even if she didn't know them she would do anything to help them if they were in danger. That's how she got many of her scars. They were targets for other men either for sex, beating up, kidnapping or just use them as bait for anything else. It made her sick at the thought of it and sadly it happened more often than she thought.

Hearing her cough again made her snap out of her thoughts and sighed softly, making her way towards the lying female. Kneeling down she grabbed out her half bitten burger and placed it next to her.

The woman opened her eyes and stared back at her and the food that was given to her. Sarah smiled kindly and the woman did the same back.

"Thank you…" She tucked the burger under her wool blanket and started to eat at it quickly so no one else could steal it from her.

Sarah had her food and she knew very well she needed it more than her. The woman had to feed for two anyway.

Walking ahead she looked around her and spotted an open area.

"It will do" She whispered to herself and entered the area. She didn't stop the figure in the corner of the room though.

"Sup Sarah"

She froze at the familiar deepy voice.

'_Just fucking perfect'_

Turning her head slowly she looked up to see a face she hoped to not see tonight.

A lighter lit up a smoke that the man held in his mouth. The smell of Marijuana stunk off him, not that it bothered her. The man was in his early twenties with medium dark skin and gold hazel eyes that pierced into her. His black hair was shaved thinly and wore his leather jacket around him.

This was a man no one messed with. Mark was a drug dealer and a very good one. He was smart but an idiot at the same time. Many others were scared of him but she wasn't.

He offered her jobs and most turned out as planed sometimes. All she asked in return was some money or anything else Mark could offer. But they were risky and didn't know if she was going to end up dead. Not that she feared death, she just rather stay alive.

It didn't matter how much she hated him, what kind of person he was or what he did to others, Mark has helped her in a way. She's known him since she first ended up on the streets and if it wasn't for his dad she would be dead already.

When she was only eleven she stole a lot to get by. She made a bad choice to steal from an open black van not realising who it belonged to. She was caught very quickly but instead of killing her like others would his dad gave her some simple jobs to do for him.

It continued like that from then forward. It's how she got bad people, drugs and violence involved in her life. It was alright at first, but now she was over it and she wanted out. But that wasn't going to happen since Mark knew a lot of people and she would be found one way or another.

Now, his dad is in prison for who knows how long. So mark, his son, took over in charge until he returns.

"It bin a while baby doll" He took a puff from his joint "Where've ya bin?"

Sarah shrugs her shoulders "It's a big town, _Mark_. I like to explore"

He blew out the smoke from his mouth a nose before offering her the joint "Wanna hit?"

She nodded and took it from him. As she breathed it in she could feel her head start to swim smoothly and held it in for a bit before blowing it out.

'_Just what I needed'_ she thought to herself.

Mark chuckled softly "Ya look nice" He reach his hand towards her and brushed some of her hair out of the way from her eyes. His eyebrow piercing shined in her eyes as he did this.

"Don't try to flatter me" She handed him the joint back "I'm not interested in your dick"

Mark laughed at her showing his white teeth on his dark face "Can't blame a guy for tryin"

She puffed "Fuck you Mark"

He cut to the chase "Interested in a job?" He reached behind him and bought out a hand gun, offering it to her to take it.

Looking at the gun and back at him she sighed deeply as she took it and tucked it away in her jeans under her jumper.

"Where's the deal happening?"

"On the other side of town in bout five minutes. Their waiting in an old factory building, you'll notice it" The joint returned in his mouth, breathing it in and out again he continued "I've never met up with these guys before so I don't know what to expect. If they want to cause trouble that's when ya take the dope and the cash and get the fuck out of there"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have to meet up with someone else and deal with some unfinished business"

"Sure" She didn't want to know what his unfinished business was "Will I get paid? I need some….stuff"

"What ya need?" He grinned slightly.

Rubbing the back of her neck she thought real quickly "J-just a bit of money….a-and maybe pot. Just enough to get by"

Mark chuckled softly and through his joint away "If ya get the job done, then you will be paid. If all shit goes to hell and I lose my dope and no payment is shown to me-" He gave her a firm stare "I'll beat the shit out of ya"

Sarah rolled her eyes "Your so caring, _Mark_" She huffed deeply "Don't flip out the job is going to get done"

"It better Sarah" He turned around and picked up a large backpack which held the ice for the first time buyers. He handed it to her before continuing "Now, once done I need ya to come back here so I get my payment and I'll give you your cut"

"How much will my cut be?"

"I don't know" He shrugged before taking a guess "fifty, hundred tops"

She narrowed her eyes "That's all?"

"It ant a big deal girl, now get going"

"Whatever Mark" She turned and headed out.

"Don't fuck this up" He shouted out but she just ignored him.

'_Perfect. Just fucking perfect'_

What was the point anymore? Why didn't she just say no and be on her way? Well, maybe he knew this city inside and out and would hunt her down with his best men. She knew what he was capable of and knew not to cross him in any way. She was already in a bad enough place.

Mark's hit her before but only a slap if she mistreated him or did something wrong. Not that it hurt her she was too used to it now.

"Why me? Mark is a fucking prick! The fuckwit thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants" She hissed to herself feeling her heart pump fast as she grew more angry swearing to herself "I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard!?"

Sarah pulled the large back pack over her shoulders, existing the building and hissed at the feel of the rain again.

"I'm so over this rain" She then made her way to the location of the deal.

Reaching behind her she pulled out the hand gun to check how many bullets were loaded. Unloading it for saw one bullet.

"Oh very fucking smart Mark. You dip shit!" He didn't bother is reload the weapon he just gave it to her. All she could do was getting the job done and get out of there.

As she hid the weapon in her jumpers pocket she didn't notice someone in front of her, causing the two to bump into one another.

"Hey, watch where you're going stupid girl!" The business looking man growled at her.

"Ass hole" She sighed in announce. Some people just didn't give a damn. But she's had worse happen. That guy was nothing.

Other times she would have to either fight her way out or make a run for it. It depended on the situation. Lucky for her she always managed to survive and left scars on her pale skin. Most of her scars had interesting stories to tell, but never spoke of it to anyone.

Sarah jumped a little as a sudden thunder crackled above her and hid herself under her hood more. Not that she was scared, she was just jumpy.

Her pace quickened wanting to get there as soon as possible to get it done. She made sure her gun was prepared if the idiots got any ideas.

Finally she spotted the old factory and made her way towards it. There was no one around, thinking maybe they were inside she went into the darkness.

Stopping in her tracks she spotted what she was looking her. Two large white vans were parked in the middle of the building with about five different guys leaning on the vehicle.

'_Five? It should be ok'_ she came into the light coming from the street lights fully exposing herself.

The men looked towards her and moved to meet up. They sure didn't look like they were from around here. Tan skin, shaved hair and facial hair one each one. But spotted two of them were holding rifles, exposing to her they were prepared. Sarah also spotted just a couple of them grinning at her like a piece of fresh meat. Ignoring this she gripped her backpack and stood there fearless.

One came forward and spoke "_Hola_. I didn't expect the dealer to be a little girl" His accent was quite strong.

She was a bit confused with this though. They were a long way from home and had come all the way to a small town like Jasper? It seemed odd, but she didn't question this. They could be on vacation.

Sarah puffed "I'm not a little girl _amigo_. Where's the cash?"

"Show me the stuff first"

Of course. A customer had to see what he was paying for before handing over anything, the first rule. Anyone who didn't was an idiot.

She took her backpack off and unzipped it to show him. Small wrapped out packages filled the bag, reaching in she picked a small one "Sample?"

Grinning slightly, the one she guessed was in charge came forward. Sarah pulled out her trusty pocket knife and dug it into the wrapping pulling out a small white amount of cocaine on the knife. The guy quickly sniffed the white powder up and stood straight.

Sarah knew he was satisfied seeing his grin appear.

"_Muy bien_" He purred softly.

She had no idea what he was now saying as he turned to his buddies and started to speak with them in Spanish.

"_Bueno_, hand it over" The guy went to take the bag from her but she pulled it away.

"Bring the money over. I want to see it myself"

He gave her a stare and smirked softly. Turning his head he nodded at the guy and came over. Unzipping the bad he opened it, showing all the money to her.

'_I knew it. Mark is fucking ripping me off!'_ But right now she had to finish this.

The two swapped bags over simply just like that and Sarah gave a quick nod at him before turning.

"_Espera_. Wanna make more_ dinero_?"

She turned narrowing her eyes "What?"

He grinned and rubbed his fingertips together "Money"

She narrowed her eyes "I haven't got anything else to sell. Get lost" Turning again she headed for the exit but was quickly stopped when her arm was grabbed by the man.

"I didn't say you could leave _hermoso chica_" His feral grin speared across his face.

"Let me go ass hole!"

It was as if it was a big joke for them because they all started laughing.

His rough hand held her firmly still while his other move to her shoulder "_Hermoso chica_. _Quitarse la ropa"_

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

He grinned wickedly at her "Remove your clothing"

"Go fuck yourself" She tried to remove her arm from him but he just held her tighter.

His grin widened "Playing hard to get? Doesn't matter, I like them _enojado_" He gripped her torn jump and tried to rip to off from her.

Sarah was quick and gave a hard kick in his crouch before kneeing him in the stomach. She herd him grunting out in pain and fell to his knees giving her a death glare.

"Stupid _perra_! You'll pay for that" He went to pull out his hand gun while the other's moved forward towards her.

Again she was too quick for them and pulled out her own weapon aiming it at the guy's head.

"Not one more fucking move boys. Or I'll have you mopping up your boyfriend's brains" She meant it and she had to get them to see that.

The man kneeing down still in pain gave a chuckle "You haven't got the balls to shoot me _pequeno nina_"

'_Fuck this'_ rolling her eyes she pointed the weapon down lower aiming for his leg and pulled the trigger. The shot ran out and pierced the guys leg making him scream out in pain.

"You crazy bitch!" One of his friends yelled as he aimed his pistol at her now.

'_So much for that' _she only had one bullet and it was gone now. She didn't have any other choice but to run and get away from here.

Bolting for the nearest cover she ducked down and threw herself behind a piece of fallen wall from the building. Gun shots fired repeatedly at her and some managed to come through the wall next to her making her jump at each one. She had to get out of here before she gets killed or cops show up.

The men continued to fire stupidly hoping to hit her while another tended to his boss's leg.

'_These fucking idiots are causing attention. No way am I sticking around' _she found herself almost at the edge of the wall showing she had no more space to hide. On a count of three she leaped to the next cover only to have the bullets running to her.

No fear ever entered her but that didn't stop her heart from beating and her breaths quickening. It was as if times slowed for her, each bullet passed her only by inches seeing the men continue to trigger free firing.

She managed to come into another hiding and saw her exit out only by a meter. This was it, now or never. She through her new shoulder bag on her and made sure it was tightly attached so nothing could go wrong.

At that moment a heavy lightly strike had struck the building making everything shake around them and a sudden bang that made peoples heart skip a beat. This was her chance. Running for it she left the building and ran down the foot path just in time to hear the sirens going off.

'_Just what I need, Police'_

Lucky for her though they were coming from the other direction giving her time to run more and find a hiding spot. That was all bought the luck she was going to get tonight.

Coming up around a corner she pressed her back against the brick wall of another building and panted softly. She hasn't had something like that happen for a while. But it was the stupid guys fault. He should have just left like any normal customer instead of treating her like a hooker.

At that moment she knew she was safe, for now. Looking down she checked in the bag to make sure it was all still in tack and sighed with relief seeing it was all good. Mark should be pleased with this. But what happened back there was no her fault. Maybe she didn't have to shoot the guy in his leg, but what else was she supposed to do she was outnumbered.

It didn't matter. She was out of there and now she could give Mark what he wanted. Though she felt like taking a few hundred from the bag but she knew better then to do that. Mark would find out and she wouldn't be so lucky.

Taking a step forward she felt a sharp pain shoot through her rip cage and the presser was almost too much for her, feeling her legs wobble softly but managed to hold herself up.

Looking down were her hand was placed her over rip cage she moved her hand up to see blood.

She'd been shot.

"Just fucking perfect" She sharply whispered before hissing "Just what I need! O-ok Sarah, just get to Mark and he will get you help….I hope"

After taking a few more steps felt the pain was slowly building up. She felt her side was on fire and grunted harshly as she gripped the wall next to her. She found herself slowly struggling to breathe normal and knew this wasn't good for her. She had to keep moving.

This wasn't the first time she had been shot and other times she's managed to get to Mark to patch her up. She would never go to the hospital though knowing they would probably call the police on her.

Being shot right in her rip cage was something she hasn't had before and truth be told, it hurt like a bitch.

Gripping the bag strap in her hand she carried on thinking she would be fine. Looking down at where her hand covered her wounded she saw blood had started to seep out between her fingers. This was defiantly not good she could lose too much blood before she could get to Mark.

"Jesus christ" She whispered softly coming to a stop in her path.

This rain wasn't helping her one bit, her clothes were drenched, her legs were aching and she was so tired feeling the need to have a week's sleep.

Just then she felt one of her knees give way and she was now kneeling in the middle of the foot path. A couple of people just walked by her not taking any notice and cars continued to drive by, slashing the water puddles near her.

"I need to sit down….j-just for a moment" She shakily pressed her back to the brick wall and slid down all the way before shuffling herself across to an undercover part, though it was hardly one with it leaking and only small enough for maybe half a person. But it would do for her, she just needed to gain her strength and she would be on her way.

Sarah panted softly trying to make it easier to breath, but it was only hurting her more. Her side was stabbing her in pain and she saw more blood had trickled out where she held her hand over to keep presser over it.

She was no expert but she knew a few useful things she had picked up or Mark's dad showed her if she was ever in danger. Not that she was scared of it, but it was good to know to survive longer.

All this was Marks fault. He was nothing like his father, all he cared about was him money, dope and himself. The ass hole only gave her one bullet like he wanted her to get killed or he was just an idiot. Whatever the reason she was going to give him an earful, even if it meant a slap or punch to the face. Not something new.

While she was lost in thought, she didn't see a car pull by in front of her. The sound of a car door opening and closing was herd butSarah didn't notice this.

"Are you alright?"

Finally, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead of her. She was confused to see a car right there in front of her but surprised to see a woman coming over to her with an umbrella.

When she didn't answer her she asked again "Hey, are you alright?"

Finding her voice she spoke "Y-yeah…I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Is there anything I can do?"

Sarah then got a proper look at her. She saw her wearing a lot of green, green pants top and even a light green jacket around her. Black hair tied back with a slight fringe hanging from one side of her face and dark blue eyes stared down at her with concern.

"I don't…need help" Sarah tried to relax herself from the pain and hoped this woman would leave. But kind of gave it away when she winced softly and gripped the spot where she had been shot.

"Look, you can trust me. I'm a nurse"

'_Great just what I need, someone to call the cops on me'_

"J-just leave me alone" Sarah then tried to pull herself up from the ground but felt her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and slid back down with a grunt. She didn't mean to move her hand out of the way giving the woman the perfect view of her shot wound.

"You've been shot" The woman quickly ran back to her car and put her umbrella down and opened the back door.

She came back to Sarah and tried to lift her up "Come on. I've got to take you to the hospital" But Sarah just tried to push her away.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"T-they will call the cops. I don't need hel-" She didn't finish as she felt even more pain then before as she was moved. She didn't have the strength to struggle with the woman who tried to hold her up carefully as she was pulled to the back seat of her car. She could feel herself growing tired and her eyes started to to close slowly feeling the need to rest.

"Stay wake! Keep your eyes open" She herd the woman yell but could't reply to her.

Sarah stared ahead with blurred vision, only seeing a very fogged up person coming in the front seat, looking back behind her as she drove to where ever she was going. She couldn't think straight nor could she see much. Sarah felt her chest tighten as her heart raced, it was becoming a problem for her to breath probably even more.

The woman kept trying to talk to her as she looked back while driving ahead. All she herd was faint voices but didn't bother to try to listen, knowing this was probably going to be it.

_'So this is it Sarah. You managed to fuck up big time and now you are going to die. After everything you have been through and this is how it was going to end? You must have had back luck on your side tonight'_

Shit yeah she had back luck on her side. Even if she did survive through this the woman was taking her to get help and cops were going to be notified about this. She was fucked either way. Lucky, she felt the strap of the bag in her weak and shaky hand knowing she didn't let go of it. If she didn't make it there was no way Mark would find it. Good, he didn't deserve it.

She had lost her train of thought when a sudden stabbing pain in her rib cage and grunted out with a hiss.

Darkness had taken over her feeling no more strength in her body to fight it anymore. Last memory was the woman stopping her vehicle and pulling her out from the back seat.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading. Please __**review**__ and idea's are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and here is the next update. Please __**R&R**__ and ideas are always welcome. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_**Warning:**__ Language and drug references._

* * *

"JACK! I need your help!" June had kicked open her front door as she tried to hold up the unconscious girl in her arms.

Jack came running from the garage to see what was wrong and saw this "M-mum? What happened?" He quickly came over to support the Sarah's arm over his shoulder as the two carried her to the spare room down the hall.

"She was shot"

Once they reached the room she was placed on the bed and blood was leaking from her wound quickly.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"I would" June let out a sigh to try and calm herself before rushing to get her first aid "But she didn't want to"

"Why?"

"I don't know" She gathered an IV and injected it into Sarah's arm "She just said they will call the cops. I want to hear her story first before getting other's involved"

Jack stared at the unconscious girl on the bed, barly alive and soaking wet from the wild weather. She looked very much around his age to his guess, but this all just suddenly happened and was trying to understand what was happening still.

"Is she going to be alright?" He stood back so his mum could work on her.

"God I hope so" June quickly got Sarah straightened on the bed and started to remove her worn out jumper so she could quickly treat her wound. As she did, she threw it aside giving the two a proper view of her body

June stared at the girl and gasped softly, not believing her eyes. A poor pale skin color covered her, old scars and fresh bruises along her exposed arms. June could see she was slightly underweight there was no doubt about that. But she couldn't stare, she had to try and save her.

"Jack. Could you get me some towels and hot water. I may need your help for a bit"

"Sure mum" Jack ran out to gather what was needed.

Once he got the water and towel's he thought a bucket might help. Running into the garage he looked on top of shelves searching for one. He stpooed one and reached up grabbing it headed back out.

"Jack"

He turned to see Arcee in her vehicle mode, tilting her front wheel to face him "What's going on?"

"O-oh...mum's just trying to help someone, she got hurt"

"She bought someone here? Should I leave?"

"It's ok Cee. I'll explain everything later" He ran back into the house to help him mum. It was going to be a long night.

_**12:04 pm…**_

June cleaned the blood off her hands with a sigh "I've done what I could, the rest is up to her"

Jack placed the opened up bag of bandages in the first aid kit and aside so it wasn't in the way.

The two watched Sarah on the bed. They wondered who she was an how she ended up shot. Whatever the reason it might have been why she didn't want to go to a hospital. Jack had pulled a wool blanket over her body to try and keep her warm. Before June had asked Jack to leave so she could change her clothes. It may weird the girl out but she couldn't stay in the clothes she was in. She chose to place aside for now in chase the girl wanted them back. For now she clothes her with just casual shots and gray t-shirt. She'll allow her to keep them for herself but will also dry her clothes for her.

June sat on the edge of the bed to study Sarah closely.

Where Sarah was shot now had the bullet removed, cleaned, stitched and bandaged and also a few spots on her were treated just to be safe. The IV was removed since June saw no need for her to have it anymore. She was very surprised to see her responding well and was still breathing, she got lucky and June had found her just on time. A minute later and everything could have been much worse.

From her eyes she saw a teenage street girl, surviving on her own and with what has happened tonight, she might be running with the wrong crowd or someone could be after her.

She could come up with a hundred more answers, but for now all she could do was wait for her to wake up, which shouldn't be long.

"So, what now?" Jack asked coming over to the bed.

"We'll wait until she wakes up. I don't want to scare her so try to be easy, she's been through a lot tonight"

Jack agreed "I can wait out the room if that sounds better, less crowed room maybe"

"If you don't mind, maybe we could give her something to eat"

"I'll see what there is to make" He turned to leave but wanted to ask something else "Are you going to call the cops?"

"Not yet" She breathed a sigh "I want to hear how this happened and then I'll think about what I'll do" June then spotted the bag the girl had with her "Could you go through her bag, there might be something in there that could tell us who she is"

"Sure mum" Jack grabbed the bag and sat on the sofa in the room.

The bag wasn't that heavy to him, he guessed there wasn't going to be anything but did what his mum said. Unzipping it he opened it only to stare, shocked and dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

"Mum. You may want to see this"

June came over and spotted what was in the bag. This didn't look good at all. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing. A whole lot of taped together bills filled the bag, a newly smell came from them but that still left a lot of unanswered questions.

Looking up from the bag Jack softly spoke "That's a lot of money, there's got to be hundreds here. Where do you think she got it?"

June stared back at the girl with worried eyes, wondering what she had gotten herself into and if she was in some sort of trouble "I'll find out when she wakes"

_**12:32 pm...**_

The first thing Sarah had felt was aching pain through her body as she slowly started to wake up. Groaning softly she turned her to the side and moved her hand to her head, sighing softly but then she felt herself on top of something warm and comfortable.

Lifting her head up Sarah opened her eyes to see where she was. Confused, and a little scared she rubbed her eyes to try and clear them. Tried to sit herself up but felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to hiss out and clench the area.

Looking at her side she found the area to be bandaged up nicely, along with another on her arm where she must have grazed or cut herself.

Slowly she ended up sitting on the bed which she now saw she was on, gazing around the room she tried to remember what happened. It took a moment for her but it all quickly started to come to her. Hanging her head she sighed feeling grateful she was still alive, she hoped.

Looking down herself she noticed she wasn't wearing her old shagged clothes anymore, but new ones. Where were her clothes?

Suddenly she felt trapped and started to panic a bit, holding the soft blanket that was over her in her hands and hugged it against her chest. She saw out the half closed curtain window in the room that the rain continued with a few distance lighting and thunder either heading towards them or away. Where ever she was, she needed to find a way out of here.

She thought maybe Mark lived here but he would never take her back to his place to patch her up, and besides, she didn't think he would even have a nice place like this. Then she remembered something.

"The money?" She asked herself and looked around the room, but didn't see it.

"Shit" She whispered softly, pressing her face into her hands and breathed out trying to relax herself. Mark was going to kill her.

The door to the room opened and June came walking in with some hot tea in her hands. Sarah felt her chest tighten, seeing a woman she had never seen before just got her worried and didn't want to trust her at all.

June looked up to see the girl was now awake and gave a caring smile. Quickly she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to frighten her too much. But Sarah pushed herself back against the headboard of the bed trying to move further away from her, but she was now on the other end of the small bed and no where else to go. She watched the woman carefully.

"How are you feeling?" June asked softly

Sarah blankly stared at her, silently and that was what she was going with.

June knew this probably wasn't going to be easy but she needed the girl to trust her if she was going to find out anything about her. Her dark eyes just stared at her carefully, tangled brunet hair hung a bit over he face and pale skin shivered slightly. June noticed all these sighs from her.

"Do you have a name?"

Once more no response from her. June held to tea in one hand and reached her other towards her hand, but Sarah pulled it quickly back to herself giving a slight frown at her.

"I'm not going to harm you, your safe here there is nothing to be afraid of"

_'I'm not scared. I just don't trust you'_ Sarah thought to herself.

"When I found you in the rain I couldn't just leave you. You got lucky. I managed to get the bullet out, clean your wound and stitch it up without any difficulty's"

It all then flood in her head about what fully happened. Her face, she had seen that before. Remembering the green outfit she wore which she still was wearing but with a wool jumper now. She had found her, tried to help her but she refused, not wanting to be caught by the police at all. Wait, did she pass out? That would explain how she ended up here.

Without realizing Sarah's expression soften, looking at the older woman in wonder which June noticed and gave another gentle smile.

"I made some tea for you" She offered the cup to her.

Looking at the mug and back at her she wasn't sure what to do. Tea? What will that do?

Licking her dried and cracked lips Sarah breathed out softly and sat on the bed in a more comfortable position "W-where am I?"

Her voice sounded so innocent, yet unbreakable. June could see right through the girl as she carefully placed the tea on the bedside table.

"I bought you to my home"

Blinking, a bit surprised she swallowed the lump she held in her throat "I-I..." She had no idea what to do or say, so only asked what came to her mind then "Where are my...clothes?"

"Don't worry I haven't thrown them out, seeing there your's I didn't feel right just doing that. There drying at the moment"

Looking down at herself once more and looking away, she felt embarrassed that she undressed her like that. It felt horrible.

June knew what was on her mind "I had to change your clothes because leaving them on wasn't going to help. I had to keep you warm, your temperature was way below average. I'm sorry if I've upset you"

She was so kindhearted to her. Slowly using her words, keeping her distance and offering her herbal tea. The woman basically saved her life, the least she could do was cut her some slack and maybe she will let her leave when she wanted with no trouble.

"T-thanks..." The hair on her arms stood up and felt a shudder run over her.

June had a million questions she wanted to ask but there was only a few she needed to know for now "My name is June Darby, I'm a nurse at Jasper hospital"

Sarah nodded her head at her, unsure how to respond to her or what to do. She felt stupid just sitting there.

"Do you have a name?" Asking this June could see a alarmed look over her face "What's the matter?"

"I-I...can't tell you" She nervously twirled her fingers.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

_'Great. Now I'm being questioned. I should have known'_ Sarah looked way wanting to avoid her stare.

June sighed softly and reached under the bed they sat on and pulled out the bag with all the money in it "Is this your's?"

Sarah stared at the bag and felt a strong relief fill her. But it quickly drained when she noticed it was wide open, showing all the cash in there for the world to see.

Gripping the blanket in her hands she looked back at June with a soft glare "You shouldn't have looked in there"

"So it is yous" June exhaled "Where did you get it?"

"What gave you right to go through my things!?" All Sarah wanted was the grab the bag and get the hell out of here.

"Hey!" Hearing the older woman's voice snap at her was not expected and shrunk back into the bed hearing her continue "I'm only trying to help you, no need to get all crappy with me. Your lucky I didn't just take you to the hospital like I should have but I want to know everything that happened before I even think what do to. Your so lucky your still alive. At least tell me what happened" June didn't want to snap at the girl but it was needed just to get her to understand.

She was right though and just sighed heavily.

June sighed softly "It's ok, I know your probably not use to this or being questioned. I just need to know a bit about you"

Moving herself a little, Sarah shuffled against the headboard of the bed more comfortably "U-umm...it's not mine, but it's someone's. I was suppose to give it to them but the deal didn't go as planned"

"Deal? You mean like a drug deal?"

She exhaled heavily "Yeah. Basically I do jobs for someone. I've been doing it for a long time and I know what I'm doing. But it just didn't go right this time" She eyed the bag again "Listen I really need to keep that safe, can I have it?"

June sadly smiled and passed her the bag, watching as the she zipped it up and placed it on the ground beside the bed "Who do you work for?"

"J-just...a group. Not a nice one. I've been involved with them for a long time and gained their trust, but doesn't mean I can piss them off"

"Where do you live?"

A soft huff was herd from her "The streets is my home, has been since I was a little girl"

June had a sadden look on her face "How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen" Even though she didn't feel like it, but she has been counting.

She nodded, thinking that will be enough for now "Alright then"

Sarah shifted in her spot "J-june was it?"

"That's right"

She managed to give a weak smile "Thank you..."

"My pleasure" June stood and stopped at the door "Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks...you've done plenty"

Pleased with her behavior now June smiled softly at her "I'll be back" Just before she left she herd her once more.

"S-sarah"

Looking back at her she stared "I'm sorry?"

"Bloom..." She smiled weakly "Sarah Bloom is my name"

Hearing her name bought a little relief to June, knowing she was starting to slowly open up and hoped she could get just a little more details later. But for now knowing her name was the best thing.

"Get some rest Sarah, I'll check on you soon" The door closed behind her leaving Sarah alone now.

It felt like she had held her breath in the whole time June was in the room with her and could now finally breath again. Sarah could feel her heart pump and started to get a bad feeling. What if she was going to dob her in? Then what? She will be taken in by the police then god knows what.

Slowly she sat up from the bed and moved around the room, hissing softly at the sharp pain in her side but shook it off. Looking down at herself she could see she was only wearing gray shorts and a simple lighter grey t-shirt. It felt comfortable to wear something different but at the same time she missed her old clothes.

She spotted another open door not far from her she peeked in to see it was a bathroom. Noting fancy just a simple shower with curtains, a corner toilet and single stool sink with a round mirror above it. She could just see herself in it and came close to get a better look at herself.

Never has she really looked at herself, she didn't feel the need to. But now just seeing her paled skin face and banged up wounds made her shiver. She was a mess. Reaching her hand up she touched her dark circles under her hazel eyes, running her fingers down her cheek bone and past her crispy lips. She ran her finger tips threw her knotted hair but managed to get it through, pulling a few strains from it as she moved her hand away.

So many scars covered her, she never noticed them.

Sighing she made her way out of the bathroom only to be faced with someone.

"W-who are you?" Sarah asked taking a few steps into the corner of the room.

Jack held up his hands showing he didn't mean any harm "I didn't mean to scare you, but I bought you some food" He showed the plate he had placed on the bedside table.

Sarah locked her eyes on the filled plate of food. She spotted what looked like steamed carrots with roasted potato added, but what could her eyes the most was the crispy looking pork chop still steaming from the piece of meat.

Licking her lips she looked back at the boy still a little unsure "You didn't answer my question"

"Sorry" He laughed softly "I'm Jack. You've already met my mum"

Sarah eyed the boy that seemed to be almost just as nice as his mother. But it was like they were too nice. Tending to her wounds, new clothes and food given to her. Never before has she seen someone do this for anyone.

She chose to reply "H-hi"

After a moment Jack cleared his throat at the awkward silence between them "Is there anything you need? Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine" Slowly she made her way around the bed and sitting on the other side away from him.

"Alright then" Jack rubbed the back on his neck and started to slowly back backwards towards the hallway "Help yourself. I'll leave you alone now"

She watched him leave the room and closed the door behind him. From Sarah's mind she felt something wasn't right. What did they want in return? Turning herself in? Give away the gangs location and their names?

It might have been the smart thing to do but for her it was something she wouldn't do. It didn't matter how much she hated the gang or Mark she'd rather keep her skin attached to her and not peeled off.

Besides, if they found out she was hiding here they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the family and take the bag, probably leaving her here and making it look like she had done it. The perfect plan she knows they have done before if someone owed them money.

Sarah quickly shook that thought hoping it would never come to that. But she couldn't stay here forever. Sooner or later she would need to leave and meet up with Mark and get this done with. A strong smell though caught her attention.

She eyed the plate of food on her beside with the tea June had left as well.

It sure did look good.

Slowly she picked up the plate and placed it over her lap. She leaned back on the head board of the bed and started to pick at the food, not bothering to use the fork or knife.

The sound of crunching from the crackling pork was like melted gold. Sarah breathed in deeply at the feel and taste of it, savoring every bit before swallowing it with a gentle groan.

It was far better than that coffee shop burger. She should have gone back and threw it back at their faces. That would have made her day.

She moved on now to the steamed veggies and stuffed her mouth with them. Without thinking she began to lick the plate clean, licking up the gravy and juices left over. For the first time in so long she felt her belly filled with a good amount of decent food.

Hearing a gentle laugh made her stop and held the plate still to her face.

"I see you're enjoying it"

Moving the plate aside she saw June had returned with her original clothes in her arms. June held the sweetest smile.

Feeling embarrassed Sarah place the plate aside and licked her lips to get the remains off her mouth "S-sorry….it was just so good"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" June walked over and placed her clothes on the bed next to her "Your clothes have been washed and dried. But I'm happy to give you some new ones since these are quite worn out" She lifted up the orange jumper in her hands "Especially this. If you want a new one I can find-"

"No!" Sarah didn't mean to shout her answer.

June was surprised with her response but gave a nod and placed it back down "Very well"

Sighing she looked at her "I-it's just the jumper means a lot to me"

"I understand" June started to fold the jumper along with her other clothes.

Sarah watched as she did this, feeling a small part in her that was grateful for everything June has done. But her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of here at any cost.

June noticed she was in deep thought and had to ask "Anything on your mind?"

Looking up at her and away she glanced behind her where the bag of money was. June knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out"

Hearing this made her snap her head directly at her "How?" Her tone was firm.

June finished folding the clothes and sat beside the girl, watching as Sarah pressed her back against the headboard of the bed like she was still unsure. But she understood.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want, just so you know. You may leave if you want as well" June gave a sad smile "I'm just concerned about this….group. There obviously drug dealers and you shouldn't be hanging around with them. I'm not sure what I can do but if you tell me stuff I can go and report them without mentioning you"

Sarah stared at her a little stoked at what she was hearing. She than softly sighed "It's not just the group. I've had a lot happened in my life and have done some pretty bad things. The cops have been looking for me, even if I do tell you everything it wouldn't change much for me still. I just don't see the point"

June continued "It's your choice what you want to do, but think about what I said. Trust me, it will change a lot" She than petted her knee softly and stood up "Come find me if you need anything"

Sarah watched her go, leaving a lot on her mind.

To be honest she didn't really want to think about it. June was right she was way to use to the streets and liked to be by herself. The gang though would always be in her life.

Sure they were violent and horrible people, but they look at her like she was a part of the group, well most the time. A few have taught her things over the years such as firing weapons, a bit of education when she as little but that was just for something to do and also when she was younger Mark's father would take her to deals just to make it look like they had an innocent child with them.

It worked for a while, until she got older. But she was still useful to them.

Somewhere deep in her heart, in a very dark spot, she would consider them her family. It didn't matter how many times she hit herself for thinking that it was true.

Standing up she walked over to the door and peaked out of the open side. Seeing there was no one she slowly tip toed her way down the hall. She wasn't escaping, yet, but just looking around.

The house was very modern, nice looking and it had that clean house smell to it.

Coming to the hall way table she looked on top of it, seeing many different photos of either June and Jack together is single. But one got her attention.

It was June, what looked like her wedding day and holding the hands of a fit looking man. A half shaded beard, deep brown eyes and a spiked front hair style.

Sarah moved on to the next and saw the same two together but this time with an infant.

It was one happy family.

Slowly she lifted the photo frame in her hands to get a closer look. A small smile crept on her face without realising.

"That's my mum, dad and me"

She gasped not expecting to hear anyone. She saw Jack with his hands in his pockets gently smiling. She heard him clear "Y-yeah…I guessed. Where is your dad?"

Jack looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck "He died in a car accident when I was around that age" He pointed to the picture "That's the only one we have of us together"

Sarah felt her stomach knot and gripped her fingers on the frame harder. She felt like an idiot for asking, what did she expect?

"S-sorry-"

"Don't be" He came closer to her looking at the picture.

Sarah was curios "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Yourself?"

"Just turned nineteen"

Jack smiled before asking "Where are you parents"

The question had sparked something and Jack knew it once he saw her grip the frame tighter and banged it on the table "I-I'm sorry if that's personal"

"It is" She sighed deeply "I-it's just something I'd rather not talk about"

"I understand"

Sarah folded her arms and stood back from the small table "Jack was it?"

"Yeah" He smiled "Mum told me you're name is Sarah?"

"That's right"

Jack than thought of an idea "Hey, did you want a tour of the house?"

Sarah looked at him a bit unsure, for whatever reason. But maybe it might relax her a bit since she had so much on her mind already "Alright…." Her answer was quite.

Jack led her into a few of the rooms through his home. It wasn't much to show but he thought it would be nice to try and talk to her as well. She seemed harmless, but after seeing that much cash in the bag she carried he wasn't sure. His mum wouldn't tell him anything besides her name.

He guessed something was up though.

Sarah pulled down at the ends of her grey shorts she had on. She's never worn something so short before and was feeling very exposed. The t-shirt she wore was simple as well and showed so much of her thin legs and arms.

She wasn't that skinny, but everyone would say she was a bit underweight.

Gazing around she spotted a half open door that led into the garage. She slowly made her way over to it, leaving Jack talking to himself.

Entering the room she saw it was very poorly lit. Moving her hand on the wall she felt around until she found the switch.

The room became bright with a few flickers, but what caught her eyes was the blue motorcycle sitting in the middle of the room.

"No way" Sarah whispered softly making her way into the room.

Her eyes glittered as he admired the beautiful looking bike in her view. She has always liked these. The sound of them, the speed and the looks just made her heart beat quickly.

Her ghostly hands ran across the seat of the bike and moved up towards the handles. She lifted herself up and sat in it, humming softly with a sweet smile. It felt amazing to be sitting in one of these finally.

"O-oh…I see you found my…motorcycle" Jack had entered the room once he realized Sarah was gone.

Sarah looked from and let out a soft laugh. She gripped the handles and rubbed them "It just looks amazing"

"Yeah she's something"

"She?"

Jack scratched his forehead with a gentle laugh "Yeah I like to think it's a she"

Sarah, for the first time in so long, smiled brightly. Jack noticed this and looked like it had been a long time since she smiled.

"Do you drive her often?"

"Yeah all the time" Jack came closer "To work, meeting up with friends or just for a stroll"

Sarah was about to reply but she than felt a sharp pain coming from her side where her wound was. She clenched her teeth together to hold in her voice from breaking out.

"W-what's wrong?" Jack came over.

"I-I think I'm just moving around too much" She grunted again trying to lift herself off the bike "I should just…lay down"

June came in and rushed over to her "Hey, come on. I'll help you back into bed. We will sort something out in the morning" June looked at Jack "Bed time for you too Jack. It's already past midnight and you have school tomorrow"

"Sure mum" He yawn softly "I'll head off to bed in a minute"

June helped Sarah walk her way out leaving Jack alone with Arcee.

Arcee tilted her front wheel slightly and moved forward towards him "Jack, don't forget-"

"I know, I know" Jack sighed and made his way towards the door "You don't exist"

"Just be careful, she's a stranger and you don't know what she will do"

"Relax Cee, she's not going to try anything. Just give her a chance"

Arcee huffed softly "So what's the story?"

Jack leaned against the door frame "She was shot tonight. Mum found her and bought her back here. She's just a girl that lives in the streets. I don't know what's going to happen but it's her choice if she wants to leave or not"

"Wait a minute back up a bit. She was shot?"

"Yeah" He sighed sadly "I have no idea how or who, but we think she might be in some sort of trouble so I'm sure my mum will do something for her tomorrow"

"Very well" Arcee went back to her original spot "See you in the morning"

He gave a weak smile and flickered the lights off "Night Cee"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to __**review**__. Sorry this wasn't the best chapter but next one will have a bit more action. Ideas are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and here is next update. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**R&R**__._

_**Warning:**__ Very high language I don't recommend saying them at all. I only did for the story. Violence__, attempted rape and drug references. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

Sarah was afraid of June handing her over to the cops. She waited for the time to come and got ready to make a run for it. Swearing to herself to never trust anyone every again and hoping Mark will give her a second chance. But it didn't happen, yet.

To her surprise she stayed the night. She wasn't left with much of a choice since she was in so much pain and could only just make it with a few steps before falling to the ground.

June had given her some pain killers and helped her back into the bed she was given. Sarah just wasn't use to this kind of treatment and still wasn't sure if she should just sneak out. Then again she couldn't resist the warm and comfortable bed, belly filled with food and shelter out of the rain.

The rain continued for the whole night until the sun started to rise early that morning. It may have only been a four hour sleep but she felt so refreshed when morning came.

The sun rays shined through the curtains and onto Sarah, instantly stirring her out of her sleep.

Laying there for a brief moment Sarah tried to remember where she was, before it all came back to her. She had stayed the night and now it was morning, which wasn't good for her.

"Mark is going to fucking kill me" She whispered to herself followed by a sigh. She lost the number of times she's told herself that.

Sitting up she was surprised to feel no pain in her side. Looking down she examined the area seeing the dried blood on the bandage and a slight purple colour forming around the covered spot. It was going to be very tender for a while but was just grateful she was able to sit up without hissing in pain.

She stood up and wondered over to the window, peaking behind the curtains to see the dark clouds heading away and the remaining water from the rain dripping from the earthly plants in the backyard. The morning bird's chirps bought music to her ears, smiling softly at the sound before moving away from the window.

Hugging herself she rubbed her arms to feel grime and dried dirt along them. Turning her head she even sniffed the back of her hand.

"Gah….I smell like I've been rolling in garbage"

Making her way into the bathroom that was attached to her room she decided it was best to take a shower. She figured June wouldn't mind, maybe she expected her to clean herself.

Carefully she lifted the grey shirt over her head and then wiggled her way out of the shorts. Sarah felt so much better after she showered. It felt so nice to be clean and able to use soap.

She chose to put her old clothes back on since June had cleaned them for her anyway. She slide her warn out tank top on and pulled up her ripped jeans while tying her orange jumper around her waist.

Making her way out of the room she pecked out the door before wondering to the living area. It had been a long night for everyone but June and Jack didn't mind, they were kind people. Sarah just needed to get to know them.

She just didn't know how much longer she was going to stick around.

Sarah managed to find June and Jack in the kitchen and looked like they were eating breakfast. Seconds had passed before June noticed the girl and smiled at her.

"Morning Sarah" June picked up a plate "Would you like some pancakes?"

Jack smiled after swallowing a mouth full "There pretty good"

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had some. It would have been when she was a little girl when she had her mum. The smell bought memories back to her, some good but a lot bad.

She tried to block out the thought to focus on the people in the room "I-I appreciate your help, both of you. But I should be leaving"

June's smile faded "O-oh. Are you sure? Just so you know you can stay for as long as you want. Maybe at least until you fully heal, you never know what could happen"

"I know. But I just need to leave, I can't stay here much longer" She twirled her fingers for a moment "I'm already in enough trouble and I don't want to make thing's worse. B-but thanks again….."

She turned her back on them but stood still, feeling sick all of a sudden and bolted back to her room to the toilet to throw up. Her insides burned as all of her remaining food within her came back out. June was right behind her and started to gently pat her back and holding her hair up for her.

"It's ok" The woman hush her softly comforting her "Jack" She called out "Can you get me a damp face wash?"

"Oh fuck my stomach is on fire" Sarah moaned deeply feeling a powerful headache forming now.

June continued to comfort the girl for a long ten minutes until Sarah was able to stand up on her own. She felt a wet cloth placed on her forehead which right away eased her and sighed in relief.

"Thanks…." She held the cloth on her head as June walked out.

"Sarah, I can help. You don't have to be afraid I'm sure we can work something out for you"

She sighed heavily "There's nothing anyone can do. I'd rather just leave, it will make thing's easier"

"Please Sarah, let me make a few phones calls I'm sure-"

"Don't ring anyone!" Her response was way too quick.

"Ok, ok….." Junes raised her hands in defence, showing her gentle side once more "At least have something to eat, I'd rather you have a full stomach. It might also make you feel better"

Sighing she thought it would be nice to eat something descent. All she wanted to do was get rid of the vomit taste in her mouth. Some food just might do the trick. She hoped she wouldn't hurl it up again after though, that wouldn't be a fun experience.

"Fine…"

Time had gone by as Sarah ate her meal at the dining table, a bit of fear slowly rising in her but tried her best to keep calm. She had a bad feeling about something.

Jack had left for school and Sarah couldn't help but look out the living room window and watch him drive off. Something about that bike just amazed her. She wasn't sure what it was but just enjoyed the moment as Jack drove off.

Sarah continued to stare out the window for a while and didn't realise how long for. June had tuned the TV on for Sarah and she listened to the background noise.

Turns out there was going to be another storm in Jasper tonight. Oh the joy, more rain.

'_I guess it could be worse'_

She was right, it could be. But she feared Mark and his buddies were probably looking for her right now. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her once she was caught. Beat her? Kill her? Let her go? Who knows what that punk thinks? Sarah couldn't give a damn about him.

To honest she wished his dad wasn't in prison. At least he showed her some respect when he was around, but again everyone changes and didn't think anything was going to solve or get any better for her. She needed to suck it up and deal with her messed up life.

She was bought back to reality when a knock was heard from the front door. Sarah couldn't see as June answered it and heard two people chatting softly. Next she heard two pairs of feet walking into the living area.

The first thing Sarah noticed was the dark skinned large man wearing a fancy suit. She had a really bad feeling coming on.

"Sarah, this is a friend of mine Agent Fowler"

The one she now knew as Fowler stepped forward and offered a hand to shake "Nice to meet you Sarah"

However all Sarah did was dart her eyes to his hand in front of her and back at June "I should have never trusted you" Pushing herself up she stormed to the spare room to grab the bag filled with cash and leave.

June came running into the room "Sarah please listen-"

"Fuck you! You said you wouldn't tell anyone. I trusted you!" Sarah spat as tears started to prick in her eyes and places the bag strap over her shoulder "You know nothing about me and I don't need help. Just leave me alone!"

"Sarah, Agent Fowler is a close friend of mine. I'm only trying to help and get whatever trouble you're in sorted"

Streams of tears rolled down her face and quickly wiped them away "Nothing can be sorted" She pushed past June and was in front of Fowler again.

"I understand you're scared and worried for whatever the outcome will be. I'm only here as a favour for June and I just want to get to know you better and try to get whatever problems you have solved"

"If you already knew me you would throw me behind bars without hesitation"

He narrowed his eyes "Have you done something?"

"I've done enough in my life"

Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Why don't we all sit down and have a talk? I'm not here to put you behind bars, only to find out what your story is"

Looking back at June and him Sarah saw they weren't going to let her go so easily. He was an FBI agent she guessed and could do what he wanted. Her chest tightens and closed her eyes before feeling a hand over her shoulder.

Opening them again she turned her head to see June smiling sweetly "Everything will be ok, I promise"

Sarah showed nothing as she slowly lowered the bag off her shoulder and held the strap in her hands. A soft nod was given before June started to rub both her shoulders.

"C-can I get change?"

"Of course you can. There are some fresh clothes in the wardrobe"

Both watched as the young girl slowly made her way back into the room and closed the door quietly. June and Fowler made their way back into the living room taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well….she's not what I expect" Fowler admitted "Where did you find her?"

"Late last night, I couldn't just leave her there she would have died"

"I understand that, but why do you want to help her so much? I'm happy to take her back with me if that makes it better for you"

"Bill" She called him by his first name "She's scared. I want her to feel save and I'm happy for her to stay. She doesn't deserve the life she has now and I want to try and help in any way I can"

He nodded "Very well June. But just so you know, if she has done something that breaks the law then I'll have to take her in"

June knew something like that might have happened, but it would be over and she would be free.

He saw the look she gave and cleared his throat "However I'll pull a few strings to try and stop from her being behind bars"

This seemed to make her feel better "Thanks Bill"

The two stopped their conversation when a slight thud was heard coming from the closed room. Confused June rushed over giving the door a knock but there was no response.

"Sarah?"

Once she was in the first thing that caught her eyes was the light breeze and the opened window.

Fowler followed and browsed around to notice no one in the room. Sighing he knew what had happened.

"She's done a runner"

_**Much later….**_

It may have taken all day to wait but there was no way she could just go out in the open after taking off like that. From her hiding place she could notice more cop cars around than usual and knew they must have been looking for her.

She couldn't do it. Leaving the house was her best option from her view. June said she couldn't tell anyone and here she goes telling a special agent, she lied. She should have never trusted her.

Sarah had managed to sneak into an ally way and climb up a small building before sitting herself between a wall and an air conditioner. Out of sight and not so bad comfortable spot, and at least it wasn't raining, for now.

She hissed softly at the sharp pain in her side, looking down she noticed maybe a stich had come loose. There was nothing she could do for now however once night time came she will have to find Mark and if he was in a good mood and forgave her he might just help her.

After everything she's been through he should be thanking her, she almost died no thanks to him.

Her thoughts though were elsewhere.

From the moment she woke up in that place it felt like everything was slowly brightening up in her life. June and Jack had treated her with kindness, offered her food, shelter, clothes and mostly importantly saved her life.

June was a gentle person, with a passion to help those in need. The same with Jack, he looked like someone who would protect those close to him no matter what. Sarah had to admit though, he was quite cute.

"Get your mind out of there Sarah" She mumbled to herself "It was a mistake to stay in that place, you should have left when you had the chance and maybe you wouldn't have so quickly grown on them"

It was true. For the first time in her life she felt safe and having people who care in the slightest about you was nice to feel again. The last person that cared was her mother. Oh how much she missed her.

But it's all gone.

Time couldn't go slower her Sarah until finally the sun disappeared. Unfortunately the rain appeared making it very uncomfortable for her as she made her way down the pathway.

She had no idea where Mark might be hanging around so she went to the only place she knew. The hideout him and his pals had claimed was an oldish building that use to be a night club but closed down after a fire broke out. The damage was still visible but what the gang had repaired was very slack and tacky. No one cared though, as long as it kept them hidden.

Sarah's feet began to ache and groaned in discomfort. The sound of squishing from her shoes each time she took a step just bought more pain and rubbed against her slowly forming blisters.

She was almost there, just a little further.

Turning a corner Sarah found herself in another ally way but knew what was ahead. She could feel the thumping and vibration of music around her and laughter in the distance.

"He better be there" She mumbled to herself.

Tightening her grip on the bag she continued forward, not knowing what was going to happen.

Up ahead she spotted a small group standing undercover outside the building, drinking there booze and smoking away the weed they had rolled up. As she closed in one of them spotted her.

"Oi! Where the fuck ya been girl?"

She ignored the question "Where's Mark?"

Another of the boys snicked "Boss aren't too happy with you. Ya better have a good excuse" He sickly grinned.

Annoyed she asked again "Where the fuck Mark?"

The four men looked at each other before one stood up "Follow me"

She did so and glared at the remaining three as they stared at her with evil glee. They were hoping she was going to get beat into the ground and maybe there boss will let them have some fun with her.

Sarah found herself inside the building and other gang members sitting around doing their own thing. She was bought into a curtain closed room and right away spotted Mark at the table counting away at the money he had laid about.

"Boss. She's here"

Mark darted his eyes up and locked them on Sarah.

'_Just as I predicted. He's pissed at me'_

Mark stood up and roughly placed the bills of money in his hands back on the table. He stood in front of her staring, like he was trying to scare her.

"Where the fuck were ya?" His foul pots breathe spat on her.

Sarah though wasn't afraid. No, she was angry with him but tried to keep her cool "Does it matter? I'm here and here's the money" She tossed the bag to the side. She didn't care about the money anymore, she just wanted to go. Sarah continued looking at him firmly slowly turning to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Answer the fucking question bitch! Do ya know how much trouble you cased girl? Hm? I had fucking pig cops all over town forcing me to back out on deals and lose money! Something like this isn't supposed to be happening in Jasper. What the fuck happened at the deal!?"

"Go fuck yourself"

Sarah's response took him by surprise, she guessed with the look he was giving her. But she wasn't done talking.

"This is your entire fault. I almost DIED! I was shot and if it wasn't for a passer I wouldn't be here right now!" She unzipped her jumper and lifted her tank top half way up to show him the stitched up wound.

She pulled it back gone with a glare "Oh thanks for the one fucking bullet in the gun! Were you trying to get me killed? Your nothing but a fucking coward that makes everyone do your dirty work. Grow a pair!"

Mark never looked so pissed before. His eyes burned with fire as he took a small step towards her "You better watch what you say next Sarah, cause they might be your last"

Sarah though just spat in his face, right between his eyes "Your nothing like your father. At least he knew how to lead. But you, you lead nothing but rats to their doom. No wonder he took me as a favorite"

Sarah knew what she was saying and didn't care about the look he was giving her.

"Not another word from you slut!" His hissed.

They both knew when they were kids Mark's dad took Sarah was his favorite, almost like his own daughter. Mark never let it go and has always been pissed about it.

"I don't care. I'm done"

He frowned "Done?"

"Yeah DONE! I'm over you, your gang and risking my life for a wanker like you! You don't care about anyone but yourself and one day you will see that when your friends turn their back on you"

"Don't ya dare turn you're back on me girl. This is your life and if it wasn't for my family you would have a really fucked up life!"

"My life is already FUCKED UP! Just leave me alone I want nothing to do with you anymore. Go fuck yourself, you fucking, wanking, motherfucker, cock sucking, ass wipe, motherfucking NIGGA!"

Sarah's throat stung from all her screaming but to her it was worth it. It felt good to put Mark in his place for once something's she's wanted to do for a while. Finally she turned her back and wanted out the room, storming to the exit.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, staring in disbelief as she left the building. The other's outside had also heard all her shouting but continued to have their heads hung low ignoring her.

How did she feel? Free? Maybe, but it still felt like a part of her had been ripped out. This was her life and now she was turning her back on the ones who took her in. No, it was Mark's father who took her in and now he wasn't here. There was no reason for her to stay.

Sighing she tried to think what she will do next. She had no idea if Mark will try to find her. Probably not since he had all the money he didn't really have a reason to find her besides doing deals.

Right now she was walking in the rain once more so she will need to find shelter for the night and get some sleep. Tomorrow she will sort out what to do.

Looking up she noticed a few men standing at a distance in front of her blocking her way back to the main street. Confused she went to go another way next to her, however there were another few men there. She recognised them from outside the building.

The snickering looks they gave her, cracking there knuckles and slowly strolling closer to her.

Sarah felt her heart start to beat quicker not knowing what was going to happen to her. Should she run? Run where? There was no way for her to escape.

Turning around she was greeted by Mark with the rest of his friend's behind him. He had a smug look she just wanted to wipe off from him.

"Did ya think it was going to be that easy to walk away babe?"

The pouring rain continued over them as Sarah was now in the middle of a circle made by the gang.

"Mark I'm sick and tired of you. I just want to be left alone, you don't need me"

All he did was cackle at her "We always need ya sugar. But ya had been quite slack and rude lately. You need to be reminded who you work for and not to mess with them"

"So what? You're going to beat the shit out of me, think that will do the job?" Sarah waved her arms up as water dripped from her soaked sleeves.

She didn't like the way he grinned at her "I ave a another idea. Something we will all enjoy, and I'm sure you will too in time"

She didn't need to guess twice what he was talking about. Before she could react she felt herself being dragged back to the building with hands gripping her arms as her legs kicked in the air screaming as loud as she could.

"Let me the FUCK GO!" She managed to swing a kick into someone's face knocking them back and could see the blood dripping from his nose.

"Just enjoy it" Mark commented.

"I'm going to rip all your FUCKING DICKS OFF!" Sarah tried to abuse them but it was no good.

No help was coming this time.

"I bet she's a virgin"

"Why don't we find out?"

Everything happened so fast Sarah now found herself inside the building on top of a table with her arms pulled out. She screams again and pulled with all her strength to get free. The pain from her stitch was killing her but ignored it since she had other problems right now.

One of the youngest that stood in front of Sarah at a distance was continuously moving up and down on his toes and heels, eager to see what was going to happen.

Another holding one of her arms smirked "Hey, Davy. Ever fucked a girl?"

Davy looked at his brother and back at Sarah shaking his head "No…b-but I want to"

Mark had a sick idea "Two virgins fucking? I like it. Davy gets first go"

The gang cheered and laughed as Davy got closer to Sarah looking eager.

Sarah continued to struggle and try with all her effort to get out of their grasp but failed. Looking up at the youngest again her eyes widen seeing he wasn't stopping and didn't look afraid. He was excited.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted trying to kick her legs at him.

He easily pushed them aside and settled himself between her legs, fiddling with is belt and smiling sickly at her.

'_N-no….not him….please not him'_

He looked so much like Jack. She could guess he was most likely the same age too. Sarah hardly saw Davy much in the gang but knew him and his brother have been around for a couple of years now. He looked like a young boy who didn't belong here. But tonight she saw a whole different side to him.

He was going to rape her.

"D-dave don't do this. Please!"

"Just relax" He softly told her leaning forward to kiss her.

Sarah turned her head away from him and felt his lips on her neck now. She yelled in disgust shutting her eyes tightly. This was bad, really bad. Sarah now wished she just stayed with June and not run off. But this was her mistake and life and she had to pay for it. Not like this though.

She gasped when she felt his hand now trying to sneak into her jeans to her most private area. No one or has ever that area been touched before. Rage boiled in her blood hearing the guy's laugh around her, mocking her and thinking she was weak. Well they were wrong.

Finally letting out a scream of anger she gripped the nearest thing her hand could reach from one of the guy's pockets and pulled her arms free sitting right up on the table before swiping her arm at the boy in front of her.

A slight choking sound escaped from Davy and both his and Sarah's eye's locked onto each other. Sarah felt her arm shake as she held the end of a knife in her hand and the pierced end jabbed right in the side of his neck.

What had she done?

Slowly she let go of the blade and watched in horror as Davy stepped back clenching the blade tightly as blood starting to spill out.

Everyone was in silent, watching in disbelief and horror as their youngest was bleeding out. Soon he fell on him back onto the ground, choking on the blood that poured through his throat and out of his mouth.

His older brother rushed to his side in panic and stared into his eyes "D-davy? Nononono…d-don't do this lil bro. Stay with me" Looking around him he yelled out "Get a towel!" In seconds he was given one and held it against his brother's throat and tried to remove the blade but couldn't "Just keep your eyes open…s-stay awake" He started to whisper to him and tried to fight back the tears.

Sarah had tears already rolling down her face, slowly sliding off the table and backing up until she was met with a wall. Everyone had forgotten about her so it was now or never. She needed to get out of here. Blood covered her hands making them slip easily along the walls she tried to grip. She felt guilt hammer into her so hard but what else was she supposed to do, let them rape her?

Davy let out one last choke before going silent and limp. His eyes remanded open but there was no life in them anymore.

'_Oh shit…shishitshit!'_ She just killed someone.

Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe but managed to slide herself to the exit of the building. She was only in arms reach now but stopped when eyes locked on her.

Davy's brother, stared at her with hurt in his eyes. He looked like an innocent man. This changed quickly when she noticed him standing up on his feet before grabbing a baseball bat near him.

"You're going to fucking die bitch"

Next thing Sarah did was run.

Never before has she thought she could run so fast. She almost slipped a couple of times in the rain but managed to keep her speed up. Looking back she spotted Mark and his gang running after her shouting and each holding a weapon ready to punish and murder her for what she did.

She didn't mean it do it, she just wanted it to stop.

Looking ahead she saw the main street again and could sense a bit of hope. She might be able to get away but where to next? That didn't matter. She just needed to get the hell out of here before she gets killed.

One last time before freedom she looked behind her to see them picking up speed quite quickly. She found herself on the road now and a small smile of relief appeared, this thought though quickly vanished.

She never saw it coming, she never even stopped to look and she just kept running and hoped for the best. From the corner of her eyes she noticed a bright light, the sound of tiers screeching across the road and then force like nothing she has ever felt hit her.

Sarah was thrown into the air with the impact, she heard her bones crushing and body tossed like a doll. Then her head slammed into the road, making everything a blur and ears ring. Her body rolled a few more times before stopping in a puddle of water.

The gang came to a halt, watching the impact and Sarah thrown across the road was enough to leave them speechless.

"Shit" Mark whispered "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

They all took off down the alley way, knowing they wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon and no point in making sure she was dead. No one would have survived that.

Sarah couldn't breathe and let out silent gasps as she lay there on the road. Pain throbbed through her frail body not able to move at all, it was like she was paralyzed.

Her head lay on the side and spotted her blood pooling out from her mouth and in the water against her arm that lay out. She was bleeding out, and there was nothing she could do but watch herself slowly die.

A whimper escaped her lips wanting nothing more than to find June, she would help. But she wasn't going to show up, no one was.

'_You had a chance to get out, and you blew it. The only one to blame here is you'_ the voice in her head told her.

Darkness started to fill her eyes and just wanted to close them to make this all end.

The last thing she saw was a red sports car slowly pulling up in front of her, the rev of an engine was the last comforting sound she heard as she finally let the darkness take over.

'_I'll see you soon mum…we'll be together again'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to __**review**__. Ideas are always welcome and next chapter is when we finally get robots involved._


End file.
